It's my life
by LadyPegasus
Summary: *YAOI* Pegasus's daughter goes to the gang's school and they hate her. But something will happen to change that. Oh, and none of that Mary-sue stick. Pairings YY/Y B/R S/J M/M and others
1. In which you meet the cast

YamiPegasus: We're back with yet another story!  
  
Readers: Noooooo!!!  
  
YamiPegasus: And you're not escaping either!  
  
Readers are shackled to the chair  
  
YamiPegasus: Mwahahahahaha!  
  
LadyPegasus: Riiight. Well this story contains YAOI! As in male/male relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Pairings:  
  
Yami/Yugi  
  
Bakura/Ryou  
  
Seto/Jou  
  
Marik/Malik  
  
Maverick/Menefer  
  
Rex/Mokuba  
  
Makko/Duke  
  
And others to come. Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. No matter how much I'd like to.  
  
This is not like other stories. Maeko is not some long lost relative or any of that crap. If you would like to be a character in the story, please send an review telling me about your character, and favorite card. And there is no pairing up OCs with the real characters. The pairings are as stands. If there is another duelist you would like your character to date, I'll see what I can do. OH, and if your favorite card is one you made up, please tell me about it so I know all its abilities. And please, if your made-up card is a God Card, give it some sort of weakness. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sae za Mao Honnin Abikiyoukan Even the Devil himself cries  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Young lady, you are failing every class! If you would just stop being."  
  
"I know! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"  
  
I stormed out of the office where I had gotten into a fight with my mother. Again. It was over the grades, this time. But the truth was that my mother would argue about anything.  
  
The guidance councilor was surprised that a usually quiet, shy girl like Maeko would yell like that.  
  
I stopped in the halls to catch my breath, and wished I was living with my father. Who understood my need to get out of this school.  
  
No one ever paid attention to me because no one would catch me in one place long enough. The first day of school, I was picked on for being a "Daddy's Girl" and for being the daughter of the man who created Duel Monsters.  
  
My full name, Is Maeko Pegasus.  
  
And having that name made my life hell. I really couldn't calm down. I leaned against the lockers, slowly sliding down, and placed my head between my knees, arms over my head. A pair of black leather boots were placed in my line of vision. A hand was placed in front of my face.  
  
"Come on, Maeko. Ya havta go back to class mate."  
  
I looked up and smiled. "Thanks Menefer."  
  
"No prob. Come on."  
  
I took his hand and he pulled me up.  
  
Menefer had brown hair and the strangest golden cat eyes. Menefer always dressed in black leather and a golden headband with some sort of eye on it. He called it the Millennium Headband, whatever that meant.  
  
They both went back to Mrs. Wood's classroom; I was not very well liked here. For some reason a short, tricolor-haired boy constantly stared at me. And a taller, but similar looking boy just glared, along with a tough, silver-haired boy who glared at me as if I were Satan. Another boy, Honda, who aspired to be a unicorn, tried to beat her up, only to be beat- up by Maverick, Menefer's boyfriend. Maverick, somehow looked exactly like Menefer, except taller and with the tips of his brown hair died black. He was very, very protective of Menefer and wasn't afraid to admit he was gay. In fact, he flaunted it.  
  
Not to mention Seto Kaiba, who somehow had a grudge against me.  
  
Jou was just being a baka. He bullied me every hour of the day. That is, until my friends glared at him.  
  
I only have a few friends, but every one of them I trust. One was Menefer, my best friend ever since we were babies. Others were Maverick, Rex, Makko, Duke, Marik, Malik, and Mokuba. Everyone avoided us in particular.  
  
But there was one person I couldn't stand, that I despised beyond all else.  
  
Anzu.  
  
I hated that girl with a passion. She was head cheerleader, and all around school slut.  
  
Yet another day at school for me. Hang out with friends, then get yelled at by my "mother," go to sleep, and then do it all over again.  
  
My mother wasn't my real mother. I remember a pretty, blond-haired woman with bright blue eyes. But then she died. And my father remarried.  
  
I myself, have silver-white hair with my mother's bright, blue eyes. I usually wore a white, French-style shirt with baggy white pants, tucked into white leather boots.  
  
Our decks, however, are my friends and I true friends. We adore every monster in our deck, and we couldn't imagine our lives without them.  
  
But today would be different. Seto Kaiba walked up to me as I was reading my book. I looked around for an escape, anything to get away from the imposing billionaire.  
  
There was no one to get me out of this. We all were in different classes at this time.  
  
"Duel with me." He said.  
  
I looked up and blinked.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Maeko Pegasus, I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"I accept." I wouldn't back down, not this time.  
  
We took out our duel disks, and the holographic sensors went out.  
  
"I shall go first. I play Judge Man in attack mode." Kaiba started.  
  
"I play Wing Weaver in attack mode and destroy your Judge Man"  
  
Kaiba Pegasus 8000  
  
Kaiba gritted his teeth. He was obviously embarrassed to be loosing this soon in the match.  
  
"I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!"  
  
I gasped. My Wing Weaver was finished.  
  
"Attack!" My monster disappeared.  
  
Kaiba Pegasus 7750  
  
I drew a card. Yes! It was the Dark Rabbit Ritual!  
  
"I'll play the Dark Rabbit in attack mode!" The Dark Rabbit appeared on the field.  
  
"You want to play that pathetic card against my mighty dragon?"  
  
Kaiba's friends snickered. Except the two innocent-looking ones, Ryou and Yugi, I think, glared at them.  
  
"Don't think you've won yet, Kaiba-boy." I knew that would get him angry. And sure enough, his fists were balled at his sides.  
  
"I activate my Dark Rabbit Ritual card to summon my most powerful creature. the Dark Rabbit Prince!" The monster that appeared on the field looked like a human with armor. Except for the rabbit feet, paws, and ears. But still, he only had an attack power of 2500. But that would change.  
  
"Ha! Our monster still isn't powerful enough to defeat my dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed haughtily.  
  
"My turn is not over yet, Kaiba-boy. I'll activate my Sword of the Deep Seated. It gives my prince an extra 500 attack points. But that's not all. I'll activate my second Sword of the Deep Seated. Than my Sword of Dark Destruction, and my Malevolent Nuzzler. Not only does that bring my prince's attack power to 4700! But not only does it do that. My Dark Rabbit Prince will be able to move up to the next stage, THE DARK RABBIT KING!"  
  
The prince now looked like a older man of about 40. He now had silver and gold armor of a king, with a crown too. He had the two Swords of the Deep Seated drawn, with Sword of Dark Destruction strapped to his back.  
  
"With a astounding attack power that is so huge, it is the equivalent of a God Card." My strategy worked pretty well. Kaiba was livid.  
  
"NO! I can't loose!"  
  
"Dark Rabbit King, attack." I said calmly.  
  
Kaiba, had lost the duel. 


	2. In which there is a new girl and Seto mo...

Chaos: I am reeeeealy, reeeeealy sorry I haven't updated!!! Oh my fricken god! I haven't updated a single story!!! Well, here it is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, no matter how much I want to.  
"Hey Maeko, I heard you kicked Kaiba's ass!"  
  
I looked back to where I saw Marik and Maverick waving me down. I smiled and waved back at the Australian and Egyptian. (A/n: Maverick and Menefer are from Australia and talk in an Australian accent)  
  
"Ya mate; ya really got em ya know!"  
  
I smiled at Maverick's accent. It was just really funny sometimes. "Yeah, they won't mess with us for a while."  
  
We were walking down the hall when we passed our classroom. We heard voices inside and it sounded like Kaiba and the preps.  
  
"Come on Seto, stop mopping." We looked in to see none other than Seto Kaiba, sitting on Jou Wheeler's lap, sniveling. I tried not to snicker.  
  
Marik and Maverick blinked. Of course they did. I knew they liked each other ever since I first got there. I have a touch of telepathy. I could sense these things.  
  
"Oh stop. You lost ONE duel. It's not that bad." It was coming from a tri- haired, crimson eyed boy with Yugi Motto sitting on his lap.  
  
Ryou was leaning on the silver-haired boys shoulder. It was my turn to blink that time.  
  
"Yami, Bakura, leave him alone." Jou said. My smile softened even more at that point. Fluff will do that to you.  
  
Just then, the bane of my existence, otherwise known as Anzu, made an appearance, and ruined the fluff.  
  
"Hey, what are you three doing?" The voice came from Mokuba, with an ever loyal and following Rex. They were defiantly together. And Rex was very protective of Mokuba. It was really, really sweet. Rex had grown out after Kaiba's tournament. He was now a little over six-feet-tall and was very, very muscular. His voice had deepened and had wooed many a girl with their moody tones. But Rex really only had eyes for Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba had also grown up. He was about 5 8'' now, and he had matured. His face was delicate, almost woman-like, but he was defiantly a boy. He was in his rebellious stage, rebelling against his brother, mostly. But he defiantly looked hot doing so.  
  
"YAAAAAAAMIIII!" I flinched visibly. That highly annoying voice was just to much.  
  
"Ah, the preps talking again Aibou?" The voice came from Malik. Marik slipped an arm around his waist.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And then, Duke and Makko sauntered up all cuddling. I sighed, but of course, I was used to it. You see, this is why I have all guy friends. I don't have to worry about them hitting on me because, of course, they're gay. You may think that I would be pretty miserable knowing I can never have a romantic relationship with any of my friends, but I really don't mind at all.  
  
We all heard a scream from behind us as a girl with black clothing and blond hair with a black ribbon fell in front of us. We all sweat dropped as she got up and brushed herself off. I noticed she had dropped her Duel Monsters cards and I picked them up. The card at the top of the strange girl's deck was The Bond of Darkness. Very unusual, Dad had just made that card.  
  
"Whew. oh I'm sorry! I'm new and a little lost." She started.  
  
"It's ok. you dropped your deck, here you go." I said.  
  
"Thanks! Oh, my name is Kurai!"  
  
I smiled at her and replied. "My name is Maeko, and these are my friends, Rex, Mokuba, Maverick, Duke, Makko, Menefer, Marik, and Malik."  
  
Kurai smiled at us and shook everybody's hands.  
  
I almost forgot something. "Listen Kurai, there is something you should know about us, all the boys are gay," Kurai seemed unfazed by this so I continued. "And I am the daughter of Pegasus." She started to jump up and down. "Also, we are known as the lepers of Domino High."  
  
"I don't really mind. I was an outcast in my old school too."  
  
We all smiled at her, and knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
  
"What are you doing here faggs and friends?"  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Chaos: Well, there's the second chapter, R&R people!!! And we need more characters!!! If you want to apply, send a review with the following information.  
  
Name Looks Favorite Card Personality  
  
And don't forget, if your favorite card is a God Card or has the strength of one, please give it a weakness. and please give me the attack and the defense points of it too. Until then, Ja Ne!!! 


	3. In which Maeko and Mai get into a fight

Chapter 3: "Everyone go to face down the demon, Maybe today we can put the past away"- Jumper. Third Eye Blind  
I turned around. I knew that voice all to well.  
  
Mai. The second bane of my existence and a homophobe to boot.  
  
"Back off Mai. You know what I said I would do if you ever came near us again." I said, getting infront of everyone else.  
  
"I am not scared of you Maeko. You're just a weakling that hides behind her fathers power." Mai sneered.  
  
My eyes narrowed, and my friends fanned out behind me. The others in the classroom backed away for a fight.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"What's going on Bakura?" Ryou asked his Yami.  
  
Bakura smiled that creepy smile that told you he was going to try to kill somebody. "It looks like there is going to be a fight."  
  
Yami thought he heard Pegasus's Spawn muttering something under her breath. He moved in closer to here.  
  
"This is my Vietnam. I'm at war. Life keeps on dropping bombs and I keep score." But there was something else. Another presence like the Yami's around her.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The fight had started. Mai was a big fighter. She didn't use speed, but power. Mai charged me but I just jumped out of the way with my superior speed. Anzu then decided it would be funny to trip me. I jumped over her outstretched foot and kneed her in the stomach.  
  
And no one tried to help her.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
As the fight raged on, Kurai, my friends, and the preps glared at each other. This was war. But unfortunately for us, the teacher decided to enter the room. After much yelling and screaming, the following was sent to the office: me, Mai, Anzu, Maverick, Menefer, Mokuba, Rex, Makko, Duke, Kurai, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, (a/n: *deep breath*) Jou, Seto, and Honda. The rest of the class was wise enough not to get involved.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chaos: Next chapters, what will the principle do? And what will be everybody's reaction when Pegasus shows up?  
  
Maeko: and remember, if you want to join follow these rules.  
  
Name Description Personality Favorite Card And don't forget, if it is a card you made up, please tell me it's ATK/DEF factors and what it does in a duel. Also, if it has the power of a God Card, please give us some sort of weakness. And another thing, no pairing up OCs with the people already involved in couplings. Can be Yuri also if you desire it. 


	4. In which the gang goes to the principles...

Chapter 4: Heaven won't have me and hell's afraid I'll take over.  
  
Everyone sat in the office glaring at each other like they had kicked each others puppies. I snickered slightly and Kaiba noticed.  
  
"So, what kind of card is the Dark Rabbit King anyway?" He sneered.  
  
I stood up. "Kaiba, you can insult me, you can insult my family, but you may NEVER insult my cards." I was quivering with so much anger and hatred that I didn't notice the principle walk in. He placed his hand on my shoulder. Of course I smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Gazelle." I said.  
  
The rest of the people snickered and some laughed outright. Gazelle, who's real name was Charles, blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Gazelle?" Bakura snickered.  
  
"That's Mr. Blackwood to you." I said coldly.  
  
"Yes. Now I've heard that you eighteen have caused quite a lot of trouble. I have called all your parents."  
  
There were eighteen audible gasps. Joey went pale and clutched on to Seto's arm like he would never let go. Seto pulled Joey into his arms and started whispering comforting words to him. I sensed that something was wrong.  
  
Kurai paled and started to stutter. (A/n: Tongue Twister, ne?)  
  
I groaned and placed my hands over my face.  
  
Then, my father entered.  
  
His hair was cut short, and spiked up with red highlights. His face was handsome, not pretty, with and black spiked collar. He was dressed in leather all the way down to his metal, spiked-toed boots. All in all, a very scary looking person.  
  
And we can't forget the Millennium Eye.  
  
Also, if you were wondering how I know Principal Blackwood so well, he was my father's fiancé. His real name was Charles, but we call him Gazelle, because he competed in the Olympics in track, 1989. At first glance, he doesn't look like much, but if you look at Gazelle for a while, you'll find he's far from inadequate. His legs are long, and well muscled. His hair looks like a dull mouse-grey, but if you look closely enough, you'll see it is slightly metallic and has highlights of gold. Gazelle's eyes are usually hidden behind gold rimmed glasses, but if you manage to see them, they are the most beautiful golden eyes you have ever seen. He is calm and collected, and was very patient with me. After my mother died, my father married another woman, her name is Gael Gardener. She was not my mother and still thinks she is, even though my father divorced her over a year ago.  
  
Gazelle's patients was never ending. When my father first brought him home I was irritable and angry, but I warmed up to him.  
  
But, with both my parents here, I was not in a good situation.  
  
Just then, a teacher walked in with a silent girl behind her. She had jeans and a long sleeved shirt, complete with a black choker. She had ice-blue eyes and red hair. Her Duel Monsters deck was in a clear holder, the top card was the Fox Hunter, 2400/2300. A very rare and powerful card.  
  
"Principle Blackwood, I caught this girl beating up a boy in the hall. The boy, a Kiln Grande, made an innocent remark about faggots, and she started beating him up."  
  
I immediately hated this teacher.  
  
And obviously Gazelle did to.  
  
"I am sure he deserved it Mrs. Deli. Please, leave Crystal here and I will speak to her." The teacher huffed and stormed out.  
  
Kurai scowled and glared at Crystal. "Crystal, you did it again, didn't you?"  
  
Crystal just shrugged.  
  
After that, a man smelling like a drunken cow walked in. He had blond hair and cold, blood-shot eyes. "I'm here for the brat."  
  
+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chaos: Well, there was the fourth chapter. I'm going all out on this story. And if you want to be in the story, follow these rules,  
  
Name Description Personality Favorite Card And don't forget, if it is a card you made up, please tell me it's ATK/DEF factors and what it does in a duel. Also, if it has the power of a God Card, please give us some sort of weakness. And another thing, no pairing up OCs with the people already involved in couplings. Can be Yuri also if you desire it. 


	5. In which there are more new characters a...

Chaos: I am sorry I haven't updated! *sniff* My computer was being a jackass. And I'm sorry Shiroi, I sometimes get caught up in Japanese and American styles. I even sometimes speak Japanese in the middle of school. sorry.  
  
LadyPegasus: She is really, really sorry. And if the other characters don't get much attention in this chapter, they are still there.  
  
Chaos: With that over with, let's start the story!!!  
  
Chapter 5: "Author: A fool who, not content with having bored those who have lived with him, insists on tormenting the generations to come." - Egyd Gstettner  
I covered my nose with my hands and gagged a bit. Obviously this fellow hadn't taken a good shower in a very, very long time.  
  
"I don't believe we call our children brats here, Mr. Wheeler." Gazelle said a cold look in his eyes. Joey whimpered and looked like he was trying to hide himself.  
  
"He's not going anywhere." Seto snarled.  
  
I glanced at them, and all at once, I felt Joey's fear and sadness, and Seto's anger and rage. I stumbled backwards, trying to hold my stomach and head at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong with the hoe over there?" The drunken father asked.  
  
Dad grabbed the front of his beer-stained shirt and threw him against the school wall. "Don't EVER call my daughter a hoe you piece of shit."  
  
Crystal jumped over the desk and got Seto in an arm-lock. He was struggling, but not going anywhere. Kurai had somehow ended up over to Joey, who was crying bitterly.  
  
I was not aware of myself. Only the feelings and thoughts of the others. I seemed to travel through fog, seeing all the people in the room and their emotions. Suddenly, I was back to my body, a boy holding onto my arm.  
  
He had mid-length hair that was sided to the right side, (A/n: Ice-Pheonix, I assume your hair looks like Trowa's from Gundam Wing?) it was black with red highlights. The boy also had bright green eyes. In his card holder, the top card was the Sea Serpent of Darkness. But probably his most interesting feature was the golden spear strapped to his back, with carvings that looked ancient Egyptian, and the same eye Menefer and Maverick had on their headbands.  
  
He offered me a hand, so I took it. I also figured out this guy was A LOT taller that me. Scary.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you. My name is Shiroi Ishida."  
  
"My name is Maeko Pegasus."  
  
We both smiled.  
  
And I was hit with a beer bottle.  
  
Chaos: Please forgive me readers! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!  
  
LadyPegasus: Next chapter'll be up soon.  
  
Chaos: Hello peoples! I got your emails and here's what I'll do.  
  
Kurai: Don't worry, I'll put Kikenna in the next chapter.  
  
Ice-Pheonix: Can do. Just tell me who you want to be paired up with!!!  
  
Dark Fox: Ok.  
  
LadyPegasus: *puts arms around Chaos* thankies you three!!! I would really appreciate it if you could help me out with this story. the truth is, we're kinda stuck.  
  
Rules for applying to the story  
  
Name Description Personality Favorite Card And don't forget, if it is a card you made up, please tell me its ATK/DEF factors and what it does in a duel. Also, if it has the power of a God Card, please give us some sort of weakness. And another thing, no pairing up OCs with the people already involved in couplings. Can be Yaoi and Yuri also if you desire it. 7. Don't forget, I'll probably be sticking you all with Millennium Items, so if you want to change what you got, for the people that already joined, review telling me so. If you just applied, say what Millennium Item you want. 


	6. In which you meet Maeko's Yami

LadyPegasus: Damn this accursed computer! Please Hikari. may I rip off the screen?  
  
Chaos: *amused voice* No you may not.  
  
LadyPegasus: Your copying of "Princess Mononoke" aren't you?  
  
Chaos: Yup. Ok. I think I can do all of this. For anyone new, here are the characters that are in this story so far and will be introduced this chapter.  
  
Kurai: *Millennium Sword* Crystal: *Millennium Armband* Shiroi: *Millennium Spear* Yutaka: *Millennium Falcon* Lance: *Crystal's Yami* Neko: *Millennium Chain* Kikenna: *Millennium Bow* Akumade: *Neko's Yami* Maria: *Millennium Sais*  
  
LadyPegasus: We are grateful for your reviews.  
  
Ninetails122: Sorry Ninetails122, I already have a plan for the Millennium Dagger, so I'll give you something similar. Sais are the Egyptian versions of daggers. And also, before I put you in the story, you MUST give the God Card Ra a weakness, so you won't be in this chapter. Can you please review and give it a weakness? Thanks.  
  
LadyPegasus: And as for Maeko's Millennium Item. You'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Warnings: Contains yaoi and slight hints of yuri.  
  
Chapter 6: "Do not meddle in the affairs of slashers, for you are pretty and look good with other men." - Slashlords  
  
"Damn it you old cow! What did you do that for you retard!" I yelled while rubbing the back of my head. I suddenly felt more anger than I have ever felt before. It infused every fiber of my being. My right arm started to glow and I was in the middle of a dark room.  
  
"What the fuck?" I exclaimed while rubbing the back of my head. Then a girl appeared in front of me. She looked like me. The same long, spiked-silver hair. She wore a sleeveless gown made out of white, see-through gauzy material that left nothing to the imagination. It ended right below her waist and was tapered to an end. She was wearing no undergarments. (Don't worry, there is a reason she is wearing this) The belly was cut out and there was no material between her ample breasts. The girl. no woman. was bejeweled with silver bracelets, necklaces, and anklets. A silver headband adorned her perfect forehead. She had high, sculpted cheekbones that her almond- shaped eyes rested on. Her elegant silver eyebrows were shaped like falcon's wings.  
  
In short, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.  
  
I was on my knees on the floor. It had some sort of carving on the hard stone. A pair of silver sandaled feet came into my line of vision and I suddenly felt I should not even breathe in the presence of this goddess.  
  
"Hikari. are you hurt?" The goddess said. Her voice was comparable to that of a songbird, or some sort of silver being out of a story book. I coughed up a little bit of blood, some of it landing on the goddess's sandaled feet. I was suddenly ashamed of myself. I had touched this beautiful silver immortal with filth.  
  
She didn't seem to mind. She knelt down before me, helping me into a sitting position.  
  
"Are you alright Utsukushii?" She asked again. I could've spent eternity listening to that voice.  
  
"Are you for real?" I asked a little drowsily.  
  
"Last time I checked Utsukushii. You seem to have a bit of a concussion. let me help you to my Soul Room." Bokono Tenshi actually was touching me.  
  
I was laid on a soft bed, and the light left the room with the Goddess. I wanted her to come back. To wrap her arms around me and tell me it would all be ok. I took the few minutes to observe the room. It had white walls, with images of creatures and beings. I knew them to be Egyptian hieroglyphs. I was lying on a large white bed, Egyptian style and canopied. Soft-looking silk cushions lay on the floor. Every inch was covered in silk cushions, and I wondered if it felt as soft as it looked.  
  
It looked like one of those rooms that the King's concubines live in, in all the movies.  
  
And that scared me.  
  
I heard what sounded like water boiling, and looked to where the sound was coming from. There was a doorway that lead to what looked like the kitchen I had back home. There was another doorway mirroring the room I was in.  
  
The room on the other side had posters of Squall Leonhart from FinalFantasy8, a Beyblades poster, and a Legolas poster. It had two calendars, a wolf calendar and a DragonBallZ calendar. A regular bed was against the wall, with a bookshelf filled with fantasy books. Including my favorite series, the Belgarad and the Mallorean, and my favorite book, The DragonRiders of Pern. The cover was worn and ragged, showing it had been treated and read with tender care. On top of the bookshelf were dragon statues whose eyes glittered in the candlelight. On the dresser was a single green candle on a green see-through plate.  
  
It looked exactly like my room back home.  
  
The Goddess came back in with a bowl of hot water and a white washrag. She sat on one of the few chairs in the room and put the wet fabric on my forehead.  
  
"Your beautiful."  
  
I looked up in shock. This Tenshi. this Goddess from the heavens. was saying Maeko was beautiful?  
  
"I'm nothing compared to you Tenshi-sama."  
  
The Goddess smiled. Not a true smile, but the smile of someone pained.  
  
"I am anything but an angel, Hikari. I am tainted."  
  
"No. Nothing as beautiful and kind as you could ever be anything less than perfect."  
  
"Thank you, Utsukushii. My name is Lakura."  
  
"Yoroshiku. Boku no namae wa Pegasus Maeko desu."  
  
"Thank you, my little Hikari."  
Chaos: Well, that was a long one.  
  
LadyPegasus: And so we meet Maeko's Yami, and there appears to be some yuri.  
  
Chaos: I hope none of you are angry. And if you are, just leave. You don't need to say anything to me.  
  
Translations:  
  
Utsukushii= Fair One/Beautiful  
  
Bokono= my  
  
Tenshi=Angel  
  
Yoroshiku= nice to meet you  
  
Boku no namae wa Pegasus Maeko desu= my name is Pegasus Maeko 


End file.
